Leaving the trails behind
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: A misterious rider who Sam thought to be a ring wrath comes and saves Frodo's life, but how will he react when he finds out it was Saroman? Well maybe it's not Saroman, but it is a very suprising person... R&R!
1. Many cold nights

Chapter 1: Many cold nights

Sam

Many countless nights we have been out here; me and Frodo that is to say. Though Gollum is here I like he is not, I know very well his plan to kill us. Frodo doesn't believe me though. I just wish it would be over soon. The nights are getting colder and the days shorter. The weather is no the worst part, no not by a long shot. At night while he's sleeping I can here him cry the name over and over 'Gandalf!' is what he says. 'Gandalf it's all my fault' is what he yells out. I'm getting worried. It was getting worse every night, but tonight it was different as I slept, I could feel something was wrong, only to realize that it was…quiet. All I could here were the sounds of the night life and a faint rumbling noise in the distance that could only be an animal running. I turned towards the sleeping Frodo only to see he wasn't doing anything. He was laying there lifelessly, but no he couldn't be. "Mr. Frodo?" I said shaking him, "Mr. Frodo? Wake up!" I turned completely and started to shake him with more effort and roughness. "FRODO!" I screamed. Then out of nowhere the rumbling stopped and someone was walking towards us, it was a horse I hear, the rumbling was a horse. Most likely a ring wrath, and there was nothing I could do about it, nothing…

Authors note: Don't worry the chapters aren't going to be this short! They will be much longer. But before I continue on, I need to know what you think, I will not contue to write unless at least a few people like it.


	2. Rodeo?

Chapter 2: Rodeo?

Gandalf

I can't believe he did that! The little runt! Pippin can be such a bother! Well I guess he kind of saved Gondor from the war but still! The fool. Well he is asleep now. The forest is right beside us, what a pretty site. It seems so lifeless, though I know it is filled with wildlife of all sort, and most likely robbers and other peoples trying to find a place to sleep. I'm surprised they don't make any noise, it seems that's all men do. I won't be surprised if I just listen for ten seconds I'll be able to hear someone.

I moved the hair away from my ear and listened briskly, I could hear the faint hoots of owls and screeching of bats. It seemed pretty quiet to me. Though I could hear some kind of voice. It was quiet though.

"Rodeo?" It seemed to say, or at least that is what I thought it said. Then it screamed out rather loudly "FRODO! WAKE UP!" I could feel the sleeping hobbit in my arms jump. He was awake.

"Gandalf did you hear that?" He whispered.

"Yes I did," I brought the horse to a complete and utter stop before jumping off the horse. The once very loud voice stopped, as though it heard my feet hit the ground. I quickly grabbed my bag which contained of medicines, herbs, potions and other healing supplies. I also grabbed my sword. I put in my belt and looked up at the hobbit still sitting sleepily on my horse. "Stay here I'll be right back." He nodded.

I started on my way towards the forest, "Gandalf?" He said from behind me, I turned and raised my eyebrows at him in reply. "Are you going to bring them back? You know Frodo and Sam, are you going to bring them here, to us?" He looked worried.

I smiled and said, "I'm guessing you would like to see them again?" He smiled and nodded, "It matters, if they are alright and he just maybe went out for a midnight stroll with out telling Sam and they are on the right path and have food and everything then I will leave them, but if he is hurt and or they have a very bad living style and or are lost, then I shall take them. Now stay here while I go find out what is wrong." He nodded again.

I walked onward towards the depts of the dark forest. Then I heard someone cry out, "Where are you taking Master fat hobbits'? Where?"

"Gollum follow we must get out of here, Master is not awakening and to make it worse there is a ring wrath coming our way, now come on!" It was Sam again.

Oh dear Frodo IS hurt! I couldn't think of anything else so I called out, "I AM NO WRING RATH! I AM THE WHITE WIZARD! DO NOT FEAR ME I AM HERE TO HEAL YOUR WOUNDED AND TAKE YOU BACK TO YOUR FELLOWSHIP WHERE YOU BELONG, SAMWISE GAMGIE DO NOT RUN!" I felt someone come up behind me.

"What is going on?" I was too mad to even take note of the voice.

"Once again Pippin, you do against my word!" I turned to see it was not Pippin but Foramear! "Oh Captain, I am so very sorry I thought you where someone else." I bowed to him and then stared waiting for his reply, which came rather late.

"Obviously. You were you yelling for?"

"I was yelling for some old friends of mine." He gave a confused look, "We left as a fellowship, and we ended up braking up, they thought I was dead, one of ours, your brother died and then Sam and Frodo ran away because Boaramere (SP.) was trying to take the ring."

Foramear took one step back, "Frodo and Sam?"

"Yes,"

"I found them watching the enemies army go by, thought they were spies. I caught them only to find out that they were transporters, that they had the ring of power. I released them this afternoon, not to far from here."

I only looked worriedly at him. He looked ready to flinch as though I was going to attack him. "I must go get my horse so I can go after them." I said briefly, then I ran away towards the forests edge. Jumping on my horse I rode into the forest being questioned by Merry the whole while. I didn't answer any of them. I only concentrated on riding, on getting to Frodo to help him. Then finish the task I started, oh so many days ago, to help him destroy the ring of power…


	3. He can't be dead

Chapter 3:

Foramear

What is that sound? It sounds as though someone where yelling. I better go check it out. I walked into the forest and the yelling got louder "FRODO!" It screamed.

I think someone might be hurt. I started running when it…stopped. I listened quietly. There was another yell, but from a different person, and older man. I ran towards the source of the noise when I ran into the one and the only white wizard.

He told me that his hobbit friends were out there and he had to help them, then he ran away towards his horse.

He rushed by me with another hobbit accompanying him, I felt bad but didn't know what to do, besides I had to get back to my post, as captain I'm supposed to be ready. So I decided I'd come back later and check on them. I ran off out of the forest and back to my post.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Frodo- 3

I was having that dream again, the one were Gandalf falls and he fights the monster, sure in the end he defeats it but he dies as well, but this time, this time there was something different, something was wrong. After the first time I had the dream I would be sure to wake myself up before he dies. I would wake myself up every time I had the dream but I need some sleep.

Now this time I was trying to wake myself up, but I can't I couldn't. Then I heard someone scream my name. It was Sam. He was worried I could tell, but I couldn't do anything for that, I was too tired to wake up and even though I tried and tried I couldn't, then I thought, what did I eat today? THE BERRY! That's what was keeping me asleep. Well I guess it will wear off after awhile, let's just hope Same doesn't try anything.

Oh god! Someone just picked me up. I heard even more yelling, it was telling us it was going to heal me and that it was the white wizard. Then I stopped, who ever had picked me up stopped. He set me down and whispered in my ear, "Now don't you worry Frodo, he's not going to get you. No he is not."

With that I felt someone roll me over and throw something over me. He hid me he did. I could feel the strength in my body slowly leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pippin-

Something is wrong, but Gandalf won't tell me, and now we are riding into the dark forest. I gave up asking questions ages ago, now my main priority was making sure I won't fall off the horse.

All of a sudden we stopped; I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, "Gandalf?"

"Quiet," He replied sternly.

I squinted to get a better look. There was someone in the bush, right beside it was a weird shaped rock.

Gandalf jumped off the horse. His hood pulled up high. Before he let the forest around us see me he whispered, "hide your face, I'm not sure if it's a trap or not."

I only nodded; I quickly pulled my cloak up over my head.

Gandalf started to slowly walked towards the bush, "Samwise, I am not here to hurt you, please reply."

"Show yourself!" He yelled.

I had a burst of excitement. It WAS Sam, but where was Frodo, wait a second the rock. I peered down at the rock and smiled. Then I quickly jumped off the horse.

Gandalf turned to me. I walked right by him and kneeled down the rock, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Sam screamed out.

I smiled before uncovering the lifeless Frodo Baggins, before crying out. "Has he died?" I turned to Sam, "He, he can't be dead." I leaned down over him and hugged him.

I felt Gandalf come behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "He was a great hobbit, like his uncle, besides he had a very hard burden to bare, and he bared it well. He made it well over half way." Gandalf was crying as well.

"He's not dead, just asleep and how do you people know him?" Sam came out of the bush.

I stood up. He looked me over, obviously noticing my lack in height. He started from head to toe, but when he saw my feet he stopped. Then after a few seconds looked up at me, "Who are you?"


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4: Reunited

-Sam-

He must have been a hobbit. I felt excited. I could just go and hug the stranger, who I'm pretty sure is not a stranger. When I asked him who he was, he hesitated before looking down at his, feet.

"Sam it's me Pi…" He was cut off by the taller stranger.

" I ask the great spirits of the trees to please help me wake this halfling from his never ending slumber, he was weak and hungry and only ate the slumber berries to fulfill his hunger." He raised his hands in the air. A white light shown in the sky.

Then a booming voice sounded, "Why should we help you Gandalf the white? Are you friends with the halfling?"

Gandalf the white? It couldn't be?

"Yes I am, I knew his uncle who is like a father to him, this boy means the world to me."

It must be him!

"Then yes we will help you,"

I watched Gandalf with great astonishment. I thought he was dead.

The light grew brighter. Suddenly I was aware of my surroundings. The trees were moving towards them. They got closer and closer until, "Awake small one, by the gods of the forest I demand you to awake." The tallest tree said.

I looked down at the sleeping Frodo, he started to twitch, all of a sudden all the trees went back to their original places.

----------------------------------------------

-Frodo-

After Sam hid me I couldn't hear a thing. It all was gone. I felt scared. Then something happened, I saw a light a white light. Then I heard the voice of the white wizard then, I woke up.

"Frodo?" It was Sam.

I slowly opened my eyes, "Wh-whe-where is Sm-sme-Smegul?"

"Don't worry Mr. Frodo he's around here some where,"

I sat up and looked around. There were two hooded people. A tall one with a staff, and a short one with…hobbit feet! "Who are you?" I said pointing up at them.

"I was wondering the same thing?" Sam said closening to me.

I stared at the two men. "Sam can you help me up?" I held my hand in the air.

Sam slowly pulled me up off the ground.

I walked towards the two people, "You have Hobbit feet, and you have a staff, and I feel I know you both. I have a feeling I do," Frodo took another step forward.

"Sam, Frodo it is me Pippin!" The Hobbit slipped the hood off his had and smiled.

"Pippin?" Sam said closening up on him. "I can't believe it is!" He jumped up and hugged him I joined in on the hug.

"But then who are you?" I was confused this man had said while Sam was running that he was the White the Wizard, but he had saved my life, why?

"I Frodo am the NEW White Wizard," What? The NEW white wizard?

"What is your name?" I said looking at Pippin who was smiling.

"You know my name Frodo, for you have known me most of your life. I think I am known as the disturber of peace in the Shire, or at least I used to be, that was when I was Gandalf the grey but I am not him, not any more, I more powerful and stronger now."

"Gan-Gandalf?" I couldn't believe it, I was utterly bewildered. I thought him to be dead!

"But you died!" Sam called out.

"No time to explain Sam, we must leave at once; you have no guide no map and obviously no food! Tell me Frodo, Sam even after a life in the Shire you can not recognize berries?" Gandalf smiled at us.

"I knew it was those berries, Gollum our so called guide told us we could eat them; that they were safe, but I knew! I KNEW! And just look what happened." He gestured towards Frodo. "Just think if someone had found us,"

"Yes if Foramear had seen you then you would be dead! He has sworn to kill all men and orcs, and I'm guessing he will kill hobbits in this forest, I am lucky he did not kill me. Maybe that's why there is no-one in the forest. Maybe that is wh…" Gandalf was cut off by screaming.

"MASTER! MASTER! NASTY FAT HOBBITSES CARRIES YOU OFF HE DID! MASTER? MASTER WERE ARE YOU BEING? MASTER!" it was Smegull.

"Over here Smegull!" I called out.

"So you do have a guide?" Gandalf looked me in the eye.

"Yes He has shown us black gate and told us that we can not just walk through that we must go around, up some steps and straight on." Sam answered.

"You plan to murder them!?" Gandalf yelled as Smegull came out of some bushes.

"No, no Master is our friend he is! We never hurt master and precious, never."

"Liar! You killed Theodore to get the ring! You are a murderer!" Gandalf pointed his staff at the helpless creature.

"Gandalf how was he planning to hurt us?" I said throwing my arms out in between the staff and Smegull.

"He was planning to take you to Shelub, a very preposterous creature! She only gets to eat orces, he was planning to feed you to her, she lives in the cave at the top of the stairs! He still wants the ring!"

I turned to Smegull who's eyes shot open, then he ran; he ran and ran as fast as he could.

"So what now?" Sam asked watching Gandalf.

"You are coming to Gondor with us to tell them that war is coming to them, and to light the beacon, that will send word to Rohan; but you two mustn't be here, we need to send you two to Rohan. When we get to Gondor we will find someone. Now come along we must leave." He squished me, Sam, Pippin and himself on the beautiful white horse, then we rode off. I felt bad for leaving Smegull behind, though some how I knew it was not good-bye. I will see him before the end.

A\\N Okay so to answer a few questions, the reason Pippin helped Gondor with the war was looking into Sauroman's orb and seeing the burning tree, the reason Gandalf and Pippin were riding to Gondor was to alert all of Gondor, then light the beacon to send word to Rohan for help. That's why Gandalf and Pippin were riding, and the reason Frodo and Sam were in the forest was because they sleep in a forest like every night! And yes Foramear has sworn to kill all he sees in the forest, that is one of the reason he goes to check out the noise that Gandalf is making, the reason he did not kill him is because well just think about it, who would want to kill the white wizard? Especially when it is Gandalf! Ok well I need someone to a BETA reader for me so just e-mail me at ! Oh and another thing it isn't Ithilien, it's just some forest


End file.
